


Dance with me

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Weddings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you hear a song and you pretty much get something unfolding in your mind as you listen well, this is pretty much what happened when I listened to the song</p>
<p>Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

I looked across the room; eyes focused on a single person sat by the side of the dance floor, surrounded by people, all talking and laughing with him as he held a glass of red wine in his hands, long fingers wrapped lightly around it.

He looked amazing, all dressed up in red and black, blonde hair, bright in the dim room, every so often, lights would bounce off, giving his hair highlights which wasn’t there.  
Words were whispered in to my ear and I turned and shook my head, I didn’t want to dance, just wanted to sit and watch the beauty on the other side of the room. He laughed and quickly covered his mouth as he placed his glass down on the table and covered the top to stop someone else from pouring anymore wine in to it.

Music was still playing softly when another man walked up to him and softly touched his shoulder to get the blonde mans attention, a hand was held out and another shake of the head, this was the fifth man now, who was turned down from the question of a dance with the beautiful man.  
Slowly I stood and silently walked around the dancefloor and towards his table as a small child went running to the man and tugged on his arm until she had his attention, he laughed before nodding as the child smiled and pulled him until he stood and followed her lead to the dancefloor, for the second time that night.

Guiding myself in to one of the other chairs which was empty, I smiled at the others before joining them to watch him dance with the little girl, the look on his face was bright and I hadn’t seen him shine like he was in a long time. His red shirt was bright against the lights as he twirled the little girl around the floor, an adoring look over his face as he watched the girl in front of him.

‘’He’s pretty, isn’t he’’ I turned and nodded softly before turning back again to see him crouch down, giving the little girl a hug before he stood and walked back over to the table again, long fingers moving around his wine glass again as he raised it to his lips and slowly took a sip.  
A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat back down and closed his eyes for a moment before they opened and he looked around the table before stopping on me, his smile made me breath out slightly before I returned it, my love for this blond angel was still growing strongly.

I watched his face in the bright lights as they danced over his skin, making it look even more like white velvet as dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks as the beauty across from me lowered his eyes and looked away from me, his looking was something, I wouldn’t forget in a long time.  
I stood quietly before stepping around the table until I, too was stood in the same place as I looked down at him and held my hand out in a silent question of ‘Will you dance with me’   
His eyes took a moment to stare at my hand before they trailed up to look at my face before a soft smile graced over his perfect lips and he slipped his hand in to mine as he stood.

No words were spoken as we walked on to the dancefloor and he turned to me with another smile as I stepped closer and softly moved my hands on to his waist, softly resting my cheek against the side of his head as we started to slowly dance to the soft playing music before he shifted and the soft warmth of his cheek came to press against mine.   
‘’I’ve missed you’’ s low and I held him closer as I turned in to him slightly and smiled as I felt the light brush of eye lashes over my cheek.  
‘’Missed you too, so much’’ I whispered back to him and turned to look at him, his brown eyes on mine as we danced.

Red and black against black and white  
Nobody, just me and him  
the beauty by my side

It was always the same feeling, everyone and everything around us just faded away until it was just us.   
‘’You look amazing’’ I tell him quietly as he smiled, head ducking down slightly as he blushed,   
‘’As do you’’ He whispered to me before laying his head on my shoulder, our bodies still moving slowly together, ‘’I only wanted to dance with you’’ He tells me before looking up in to my eyes and smiled, all words leaving my mouth as we watched each other.  
He looked away slightly and took a breath before he turned back, the look in his eyes something new, something I had never seen before.  
‘’I never got to tell you the last time we met’’ I watched him softly as we moved as one.   
‘’Tell me what?’’ I asked him softly as I held him close, the lights shining softly off his blonde hair, his face turned in to my neck softly before he looked up and softly pressed his lips to mine.  
‘’That Im in love with you’’ He whispered as he pulled away with a smile.

Returning it, I held him close to me again as his cheek came back to rest against mine. My eyes closed as we danced, the beauty by my side making me feel like I was falling in love for the first time again. ‘’I have always loved you’’ I whispered in to his ear softly as I wrapped him in my arms tighter.


End file.
